Task Force 413
The Task Force 413 (Four-One-Three) are four-men Riders, who served as ZECT's special operations unit. These Riders served as rivals to the Rider Operators, in turn calling themselves as the BeetleTech Riders. Both of its members are from military SpecOp units of their respective countries. The BeetleTech Riders BeetleTech Rider Series Black is the leader of the team. He transforms into BeetleTech Rider Series Black with the Black Beetle Zecter, as opposed to his other three subordinates' BeetleTech Zecters with Rider Braces. As such, Takigawa as a Rider, in terms of fighting style and power is equal to Rider Operator Series Red, the one he has a striking resemblance of. Prior to being called by ZECT to be a part of Task Force 413, he is was once from the Special Forces Group from Japan. BeetleTech Rider Series Gold Bellard Mason, is the second-in-command to Takigawa. He transforms into BeetleTech Rider Series Gold with the BeetleTech Zecter Series Gold. Mason is the strongest of the four members of Task Force 413, not only him being an experienced fighter, but the Englishman's power easily exceeds the power of his other teammates, and even the Rider Operators. Mason is a man of chivalry, taking up a role of a true knight. Often times, the Englishman depicted himself to be arrogant due to his pride of his strength. Prior to joining Task Force 413, Mason is a commanding officer from the Special Air Service during the War in Iraq. BeetleTech Rider Series Silver Lester Zack "LZ" Wilson, the third member of the group. He transforms into BeetleTech Rider Series Silver with the BeetleTech Zecter Series Silver. As his nickname states, LZ is a helicopter pilot, always stays on the extraction point awaiting for his allies. LZ prefers shooting than melee and fighting in a stealthy approach, using the InZECT Power Knife's Blaster and Axe Modes. LZ speaks in a street gang language, referring to his past as a gang member before being drafted to the US Military. Prior to joining Task Force 413, he was once a street thug before joining the US Military, and then the Delta Force. BeetleTech Rider Series Bronze Dimitri "Dima" Markarov (Russian: Дмитрий "Дима" Маркаров) is the last member of Task Force 413. He transforms into BeetleTech Rider Series Bronze with the BeetleTech Zecter Series Bronze. Dima makes use of close combat and speed in terms of fighting. Much like LZ, he is used to stealth combat, due to his stint as a Spetsnaz operative. Dima is a man with few words, and is constantly curious on different things. Notes, *The name of the team is inspired from the Task Force 141 from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare triology, as the members of their respective teams have multi-international members composed from American special forces, as well as British Special Air Service, the inclusion of a Russian member in the 413 refers to the Loyalist resistance from the said the game. *The numbers of the task force are reference to two superstitions involving numbers - Tetraphobia and Triskaidekaphobia. See also Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes